


【盾铁/贱虫非典型ABO】听说你的alpha发情期到了？(1-4)

by Dandan_lovespidey



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandan_lovespidey/pseuds/Dandan_lovespidey
Summary: A different ABO world which omegas don't have estrus while alphas suffering from hormone imbalance in their estrus.





	【盾铁/贱虫非典型ABO】听说你的alpha发情期到了？(1-4)

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型ABO：  
> omega并没有发情期，会发情的是alpha们。发情期的alpha们会散发出吸引omega来交配的信息素，并且自身无法控制，会变成泰迪，日天日地日空气，会变得极度缺乏安全感，需要伴侣时刻陪在身边，情况严重的alpha会筑巢，甚至会变成哭包。
> 
> 本篇涉及cp：盾铁、贱虫、冬叉、锤基四对为AO搭配；寡鹰是AB搭配；  
> 世界观：AA
> 
> 开坑原因：  
> 动物世界看多了。其实自然界里，需要把自己变得漂亮来吸引配偶的一直是雄性啊！所以发情期里明明应该是alpha各种骚到不行勾引omega们才对！！
> 
> 雷点提醒：  
> 反差萌注意——平时越硬汉的alpha，发情期反应越强烈。所以，你们可能会看到哭唧唧的大盾和大锤，粘人精贱贱和寡姐……
> 
> 不喜误入！接受不了这种设定请不要看！真的真的拜托了！

【盾铁/贱虫非典型ABO】听说你的alpha发情期到了？(1-4)

非典型ABO：  
omega并没有发情期，会发情的是alpha们。发情期的alpha们会散发出吸引omega来交配的信息素，并且自身无法控制，会变成泰迪，日天日地日空气，会变得极度缺乏安全感，需要伴侣时刻陪在身边，情况严重的alpha会筑巢，甚至会变成哭包。

本篇涉及cp：盾铁、贱虫、冬叉、锤基四对为AO搭配；寡鹰是AB搭配；  
世界观：AA

开坑原因：  
动物世界看多了。其实自然界里，需要把自己变得漂亮来吸引配偶的一直是雄性啊！所以发情期里明明应该是alpha各种骚到不行勾引omega们才对！！

雷点提醒：  
反差萌注意——平时越硬汉的alpha，发情期反应越强烈。所以，你们可能会看到哭唧唧的大盾和大锤，粘人精贱贱和寡姐……

不喜误入！接受不了这种设定请不要看！真的真的拜托了！

01.

Tony靠着舒适的沙发椅百无聊赖听着董事会的老头子们哔哔个不停，他烦躁极了，自家alpha邻近发情期——而他，还坐在公司里开这种毫无新意的新产品研讨会？开什么玩笑！他现在恨不得立刻召唤盔甲飞回大厦陪Steve，要知道，Steve在发情期就像一朵娇弱的小白花一样脆弱。Tony永远记得，Steve第一次强撑着在发情期出任务，结果不小心擦伤了手背，该死的，Tony发誓自己不是故意的，他不过是随口来了句，绝对不是故意的，就是小小得讽刺了一句——结果呢？结果Steve他居然当众就掉眼泪了！

上帝啊，美国队长，被钢铁侠一句话说哭了……Steve一边泪珠子噼里啪啦掉了一地，一边还委屈巴巴看着Tony哼哼唧唧说手疼要呼呼，Coulsen看Tony的眼神都不对了。Tony不得不脱了盔甲亲自给Steve吹伤口——如果那个擦破了点皮血都没流的擦伤也算伤口的话——而且，他还得一路陪着Steve坐飞机回大厦，一路上Steve都是一脸哭唧唧的表情粘在Tony身上，Clint还在一旁嘴贱说风凉话，结果Steve就又哭了……边抽泣边结结巴巴道歉，什么Tony我不知道怎么回事，我就是止不住眼泪什么的。

哎呦我操，可心疼死Tony了。

后来，他们一回到大厦，Steve那个四倍信息素就跟不要钱似的往外撒，搞得Thor嘤嘤嘤喊着底迪底迪跑回Asgard，Hulk逃命一样变回Bruce跑进实验室再没出来，Natasha也瞬间变粘人精缠住了Clint。Tony唯一的安慰就是那天Spidey他们不在，不然再加上那个脑子不好使的雇佣兵，估计复仇者大厦又要重建了……

手机震动将Tony拉回现实，他解锁屏幕，一条来自Gcup Sweetheart的信息：

“Tony，我好难受啊……你早点回来陪陪我好不好？QAQ”

很好……连颜文字都用上了，这说明Steve已经进入发情期脑子都不好使了。Tony冷着脸给Steve回了一句：马上就来，爱你！实际上，Steve每次发情期结束都会红着脸把这些又是颜文字又是撒娇打滚嘤嘤嘤的信息毁尸灭迹，不过Tony总是有备份。

研发部主任满头冷汗看着脸色极差的Tony，原本就没剩几根毛的头顶越发秃了：“Mr.Stark？”

Tony抬头，他随意翻了翻摊在桌子上的文件：“这就是你们的新产品？一个宣传部都没有给出宣传方案，生产部没有列出相应计划的东西你们也好意思拿来给我看？”

被点名的几个部门主任战战兢兢看着Tony，不是……这不是之前总裁你说要快速打开市场……

“都给我拿回去重做！”Tony连最后一点耐心都被耗尽在Steve的那个哭哭脸表情上了，“下周，拿不出完整方案你们就都回家养老去吧！”

Pepper偷偷翻了个白眼，肯定是哪个复仇者又惹到Tony了。她只好起身把这些浑身肥肉抖得都溅出水来的老家伙们请出会议室，等她再回头时，Tony已经穿好战甲站在露台上了：“谢谢你honey，下周我不来上班了，记得给自己加薪~”

话音未落，CEO小姐就看到她家总裁消失在视线里。

Pepper：我有一句妈卖批一定要讲。

TBC.

 

02.

Steve把自己埋在一大堆枕头里，怀里还紧紧抱着一个巨大的钢铁侠玩偶，眼圈红红的。呜……要是omega也有发情期就好了，Steve抽抽鼻子，这样发情期的时候Tony就会一直跟自己待在一起，而不是去开会。

“Jarvis？”Steve最终还是开口了，他现在浑身发热，下面硬得不行。

“Mr.Rogers，Sir还有几分钟就到了。”贴心的电子管家显然不是第一次回答了。

“你刚刚也是这么说的！”Steve咬住玩偶，他可难受了，怎么能有omega在自己alpha发情的时候还去公司开会呢？？

Jarvis并没有回答Steve，很难说是不是这位AI管家也被这四倍信息素熏得一走了之了。Steve现在觉得自己可委屈了，没有Tony的气息在身边他现在一点安全感都没有，就算Dummy已经把Tony给他买的枕头被子都拿过来给他筑巢，可这些怎么能跟Tony本人相比！Steve压着玩偶磨蹭起来，他含着眼泪狠狠叼住玩偶的脸颊，鼓胀的肌肉和不断渗出又被柔软布料吸收的汗水无一不显示着他的痛苦。

MK50还没完全降落Tony就从战甲里跳出来，他觉得自己耳边都隐约响起Steve那大狗一样的呜咽了，这群该死的老头子，总有一天把他们统统赶出董事会。Tony快速走向卧室，Steve那种混着阳光下薰衣草气息的味道永远能让Tony疯狂，不过能让Tony抓狂的却是发情期蛮不讲理到让人大跌眼镜的Steve——想想看，平日里连一次晨跑都不会拉下的美国队长到了发情期甚至不能容忍自己的omega离开自己2米远，Tony好不容易算着日期提前了几天开会，天知道原来美国队长的发情期也跟大姨妈似的，永远在你有事的时候出现。

Tony推开卧室门，浓郁的薰衣草香气混合着麝香味将他冲得一愣，该死，Tony是真的没想到Steve这么快就完全发情了。他把西装上衣扔在地上爬上床，没办法，这张足够让四个人在上面胡闹的大床现在被大大小小的枕头占满，Tony拽下领带放在一旁：“Steve？Steve你还好吗？”

枕头堆动了动，Steve带着鼻音的声音让Tony松了口气：“……Tony？Tony我好难受啊……”

Tony拿开Steve挡在身前的玩偶，果然，Steve眼角和鼻尖都红红的，一只手死死拽着钢铁侠玩偶的腰，另一只手还握着老二缓缓撸动。Tony凑上去亲亲Steve的眼角，毫不意外尝到了眼泪的味道，他释放出自己的信息素，清爽的橙花香气果然让Steve放松不少。Steve眨眨眼睛一把抱住Tony，他把脸埋在Tony颈间努力嗅着Tony身上让他无比安心的味道，双手滑到Tony胯间拉扯起那条抵得上他一辈子工资的昂贵皮带。

Tony揉了揉Steve的金发：“放松点亲爱的，抱歉，我没想到会议会拖这么长时间……想要补偿吗甜心？”

Steve用力在Tony脸颊蹭了蹭，理智告诉他自己现在所做的一切都会让结束发情期后的自己崩溃，但管他呢，他在发情哎：“要……要舔……”

果然如此，Tony努力抑制住翻白眼的欲望，妈的，发情的alpha看起来再怎么软萌也是满脑子黄色废料：“先放开我怎么样甜心？”

TBC.

 

03.

不喜误入！接受不了这种设定请不要看！真的真的拜托了！

Tony轻轻挣开Steve，俯身，嗯，好一个美国大兵。Tony从性格上来说其实更像是一个alpha，他习惯于掌控一切，然而每每被Steve操进床垫时可以说是他最接近于失控的时候，基于这种不太好说出口的原因，Tony在某种程度上相当喜欢Steve的发情期，毕竟这是他为数不多能够对Steve为所欲为的时候。

如果Steve能改掉发情期里动不动就摆出哭哭脸以达到自己目的的习惯就更好，Tony舔上Steve的阴茎时想着，他可是Tony·Stark，世界排名前三的天才，Steve那点小心思根本瞒不过他。Tony顺着阴茎根部鼓胀的脉络一路舔至顶端，他抬眼，果不其然看到Steve满脸通红咬着嘴唇喘息的样子，Tony笑了，眼中带上一丝调皮，他含住龟头轻轻吮吸，又在Steve忍不住开始断断续续叹息时躲开对方的挺进，转而舔吻吮吸柱身。

“Tony……Tony……”Steve舔舔嘴唇，荷尔蒙混乱加上情欲高涨让他甚至想不到该做什么，“Tony，给我，继续……”

Tony咧嘴笑了，遇到Steve以前他可从来没被人压在床垫上操到失声过，所以，原谅他的恶趣味吧，发情期的Steve实在是可爱得让他忍不住想要欺负：“耐心点甜心，马上就给你奖励。”

Tony张嘴努力把Steve的阴茎含进嘴里，龟头一直顶到了喉咙口，他努力放松喉咙让Steve能进得更深，呕吐反射却令喉口不断收缩挤压着Steve的龟头。Steve抑制不住干咽了一下，他能清晰感受到Tony的舌面在茎身来回蹭动，粘腻的唾液顺着阴茎滑落，Tony咽喉处柔嫩的肌肉抽搐着包裹着敏感的龟头，他喘着粗气将手轻轻搭在Tony后脑，白皙微红的手指与细软的黑发极尽缠绵。

Steve的反应大大鼓励了Tony，他闭上眼睛开始来回摆头吞吐着Steve的阴茎，过于粗长的茎身让Tony觉得自己脸颊酸痛，愈发浓郁的薰衣草气息却让他莫名兴奋起来，他被被引诱着释放出信息素迎合他的alpha，信息素碰撞，房间里弥漫着足以让任何一个alpha或是omega疯狂的高浓度荷尔蒙。微腥的体液被Tony努力吞咽，他发觉Steve已经开始不自觉来回挺动胯部，Tony尽量放松自己，但不得不说喉咙口被一根超大阴茎不断戳刺绝对算不上什么舒适的体验，他知道Steve可能快射了，发情期第一发通常都不会很久，感谢上帝……

Steve咬紧下唇用力挺动几下，咸腥的液体瞬间充满了Tony的口腔。Tony努力蠕动咽喉吞咽着，他可不想一不小心被Steve的精液呛死，这简直是最搞笑的死法没有之一。浓稠的精液从Tony嘴角漏出弄脏了修建整齐的小胡子，半硬的阴茎被Tony松开，他起身跨坐在Steve腰间，Tony捧住Steve绯红的脸颊凑上去把胡子上的精液蹭在Steve脸上。Steve有些不知所措看着Tony，沾着星星点点白色的小胡子在他眼里也变得格外性感，还有那条在唇间不老实滑动的舌头，上帝啊，Tony怎么能这么棒！

Tony伸出舌头将粘在嘴唇上的精液舔进嘴里，他看着Steve盛满欲火的双眼笑了，接着玩笑般凑近Steve耳边，湿热的舌尖在Steve耳垂上来回挑逗：“谢谢款待，soldier。”

TBC.

 

04.

Steve眼睛一眨不眨看着Tony，不不不就算是发情期这也太过了，Tony仅仅一个动作那就让他的阴茎再次挺立，再不做点什么Steve觉得自己就要爆炸了，他伸手搂住Tony的腰猛地翻身把Tony压在身下，莫名凶狠起来的眼神让Tony终于想起就算发情期再怎么好欺负，Steve本质上还是那个无坚不摧的美国队长，一个充满攻击性的alpha。

Steve显然有些无法自控了，他一手按着Tony肩膀另一只手胡乱扯着Tony的西装裤，皱巴巴的定制套装被随意丢弃在床脚，Tony脚踝上还挂着内裤就被Steve两根手指捅进身体，他难耐地叫出声：“上帝啊……你平时那股子沉稳劲去哪了……”

Tony深呼吸放松自己，他可不会承认这是自作自受，最多就是心疼一下他的西装：“Honey？嗯……你，慢点来……”

Steve凑过去紧贴着Tony，水蓝色的双眼中透着无辜，手上动作却一点没见缓：“Tony，你不舒服吗？Tony……”

Damn……被Steve用这种眼神盯着，Tony觉得自己脸都在发烧，但他并没有看漏Steve嘴角的微笑。手指匆忙扩张几下，Steve根本不等Tony缓过劲来就把阴茎往Tony后面塞，肠肉因疼痛抽搐着绞紧了入侵者，失控的alpha却全然不顾往里撞。

“啊——妈的！”Tony颤着嘴唇掐紧了Steve的手臂，“我操你的Steve·Rogers——你给老子滚……啊啊……唔……”

Steve皱眉吻住Tony正喋喋不休骂着脏话的嘴唇，他不喜欢Tony骂脏话。好在omega总是能快速适应性·爱，内壁开始分泌液体，Steve扛着Tony的抓挠用力顶弄着瑟瑟发抖的甬道，湿软的肠肉层层吸咬着火热的阴茎，饱满坚硬的龟头一次次碾过前列腺，逼得Tony只能哭喊着抱紧了罪魁祸首。

“Steve……啊嗯……Steve……”Tony全然不知自己染着哭腔的呻吟在自家alpha眼里是多大的诱惑，强烈的快感除了将他的天才大脑搅得一团乱，更是诱发了另一种空虚。

Steve舔吻着Tony的眼角，下身重复着插入与抽出的动作，汗水从紧绷的腹肌上淌过：“Tony，Tony……我想进去……让我进去好不好……”

内阴入口被蛮横顶撞的微痛只能沦为一点调剂，Tony半闭着双眼，Steve阳光板耀眼的金发和大海般迷人的双眼成为他视觉所能感知的一切，明明被荷尔蒙掌控的是Steve，为什么现在失控的又加上了自己？思绪被快感搅得支离破碎，Steve得不到回应竟退出了甬道，阴茎在入口处来回磨蹭，湿黏的液体溅得两人下体一片狼藉。

“Tony，我想要……让我进去，让我拥有你……”Steve埋头在Tony颈间乱蹭，像极了在主人身上嗅闻的大狗，过于急切的渴求让他的声音都带上了一丝哽咽。

Tony显然受不了这样的折磨，他甚至分不出一丝意识称赞Steve的自制力：“进来，进来啊啊啊……Steve，Steve，操我，嗯……占有我……呜……”

Steve张口咬住Tony颈侧，他轻易就从温纯的忠犬转变成了贪婪的狼，粗长火热的阴茎重新撞进Tony身体，更是一鼓作气挤开柔软的内阴，原本羞涩的肉壁热情地裹住了Steve，极尽所能讨好着他。每一次抽插都带起滋滋水声，Steve在Tony胸口留下深深浅浅的咬痕，仿佛这些印记就是她独占Tony的证明。

Tony早在Steve进入自己内阴的时刻就忍不住哭出声，没办法，他可以习惯Steve的超级阴茎却始终没法习惯这个，该死的omega身体：“呜啊啊啊啊……Steve啊……嗯……”

Steve脸颊通红，真的，太棒了，感谢上帝，能让他拥有这样美好的一个人：“Tony……Tony，好棒，好舒服……Tony，我爱你……我爱你……”欣喜和辛福感涨满了他的胸口，他爱Tony，爱到可以为Tony做任何事，他知道Tony其实心底一直厌恶自己omega的身份，所以他其实不介意借着发情期让Tony释放内心的渴望。Howard引领他成为美国队长，而Tony帮助他成为Steve·Rogers，他的Tony。

“嗯……呃……”Tony努力找回些许理智，Steve的告白让他莫名感到羞涩，还有一种胸口被什么甜美的味道填满的感觉，保守的四十年代老冰棍并不是会把love放在嘴边的人，Steve的沉稳谨慎让他注定无法像现代人那样随意泼洒自己的爱，但Tony总会觉得感恩。他是无神论者，偶尔却也会感激那些估计并不存在的神明，Steve这样完美的人竟然会选择跟他这种残缺不堪的人在一起：“啊嗯……Steve……我，我也爱……爱你……”

有些凶狠的吻落在Tony的额头、鼻尖、嘴唇、心口，Tony的回应让他仿佛又回到了他们订婚的时候，那种获得至宝的满足感再度充满了他的心脏，Steve亲吻着Tony，阴茎毫不留情在Tony身体里征讨。Tony失控般在Steve手臂上留下抓痕，内壁不断抽搐，大量液体从体内涌出，他被Steve操到高潮，精液粘上了Steve和自己的胸膛，Tony眼睁睁看着Steve低头把粘在反应堆上的精液舔进口中，藏在水蓝双眸中的笑意让Tony舔舔嘴唇就吻了上去。

Tony的舌头软软的，Steve脸上的红色已经蔓延到了胸口，他快速抽动数十下，将阴茎狠狠钉进Tony身体，大股精液被射进狭窄的体腔。被逐渐填满的感觉让Tony不住扭动身体，他想要张口呼吸，却被Steve用力亲吻，最终只能像落水之人抱住浮木一般抱紧了带给他一切的这个男人。

TBC.


End file.
